


Carpool

by hotchnisslovechild



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e02 Haunted, F/M, Fluff, Music, carpool, hotchniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchnisslovechild/pseuds/hotchnisslovechild
Summary: Emily takes Hotch to and from work.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Carpool

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning and end of 5x02.

“Ready?”

“Are you?” she asked back at him, watching as he set the alarm for his apartment.

Without a word, Hotch went to grab his bag and followed Emily out of his apartment. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know that he was ready for this case. Hell, Emily knew the answer to her question before she even asked it. Over the past several months, the two agents have grown a lot closer. They can read one another in a way that no one else on the team can. It’s like some weird secret language they have where they can communicate so much in so few words.

In comfortable silence, they made their way down the hall of Hotch’s apartment building and started down the front steps towards Emily’s car.

Emily hopped in the driver’s seat, and Hotch sat himself in the passenger seat with his briefcase at his feet. Emily looked over as Hotch looked around the seat to find the little knobs that would adjust his seat.

After watching him struggle and awkwardly shift around, she finally spoke up, “It’s under the seat.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, reaching under the seat to adjust it backward to give him more leg room.

Emily finally started the car and pulled out onto the street. Hotch was cleared to drive, but Emily, stubborn as a mule, insisted on driving him. He would never admit it, but he was relieved it was Emily who offered to drive him as opposed to anyone else on the team. There was something comforting about just being in her presence. She didn’t have to say anything or try to fill the silence that fell between them. Her presence with him was good enough.

While Hotch’s naturally quiet and usually won’t speak until spoken to, Emily is quite the opposite. They both felt comfortable in the silence, but Emily still felt the need to strike up some sort of a conversation.

“So, is there any kind of music you want to listen to?” she asked, lifting her arm to turn on the radio.

“I’m good with anything.”

“Okie dokie,” she replied with a smile as she turned the radio to a familiar station.

Her smile grew wider when “Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic” played from the car speakers.

“I love this song!” she cheered, tapping her thumbs gently on the steering wheel as she quietly sang to herself.

Hotch looked over at her and couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from turning up into a slight smile. He loved this side of Emily, this child-like excitement that illuminated her. He quickly turned away, afraid that him staring at her would weird her out. As she sang the familiar words aloud, he couldn’t help but focus on the famous first line of the chorus.

“Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic.”

 _Exactly_. Hotch thought to himself. _Every little thing Emily does is magic._

“This was one of the first concerts I ever went to,” Emily explained suddenly, breaking Hotch away from his thoughts.

“I never got to see them in concert. Were they as good as everyone says?”

“Oh yes, they were great,” she gushed, “I went when I was 16 with some guy I was dating at the time. They are one my _favorite_ bands, and I could probably talk about Sting all day long”

“So, I take it you had a thing for Sting?”

This little teasing remark surprised Emily a bit, but she quickly responded, “Oh, of course I did! I probably didn’t even get over it until a few years ago if I’m being honest.”

Hotch chuckled to himself at the passionate response he got from her. It was just a quick, heavy exhale through his nose, but Emily was able to catch it. She smiled to herself, happy that she was able to elicit some sort of positive emotion from Hotch after all he’d been through in the past 34 days. She didn’t want to point it out though, not wanting him to feel embarrassed or shy. So, she just silently congratulated herself on getting Hotch to _almost_ laugh.

“What’s your favorite band?” Emily questioned, looking over at him as they sat at a red light.

“The Beatles,” he replied simply. Once again, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly into a faint smile.

Catching the small smile on his face, Emily turned her eyes back on the road and silently congratulated herself again. Seeing him smile is such a rarity that it feels like a big accomplishment to draw one from him. In hopes that his smile wouldn’t fade away, she continued to ask him a number of questions about his favorite band. She figured that talking about something he loves would keep him smiling.

“The Beatles are great. Who’s your favorite member? Are you Lennon or McCartney?”

“McCartney, for sure. He was the real powerhouse of the group”

“I totally agree. He was the engine behind the group. What’s your favorite album by them?”

“The White Album”

“Even after Manson hijacked it?” Emily teased with a bright smile.

“Well just because he hijacked it doesn’t mean it has to ruin it for the rest of us,” Hotch countered, holding back a smile.

Emily chuckled to herself. She loved teasing Hotch and was always pleasantly surprised by his lighthearted responses. He’s always a good sport about it.

The conversation came to a comfortable end as “This Charming Man” began to play quietly from the car speakers.

 _Exactly_. Emily thought to herself as she pulled into the parking garage at the BAU. _Hotch is quite a charming man._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think:)))


End file.
